warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Artimas Hunter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the Feathertail's Death (Told by Feathertail) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GroceryBag (Talk) 16:39, February 17, 2010 Hi! I'm Forest (er, Forestpaw13). Can I call you Artimas? Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, you can ask me! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 17:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You nominate them here. A couple of mine are nominated, but I don't think the wiki's into it yet. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can nominate your own. If you nominate a series, a full set ''must be finished, or it is disqualified. If you nominate a story, it has to be finished. And, thanks, I work hard on my stories! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, glad to help anytime. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how are you? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! I'll edit Air of Treason soon, after I finish this message. And I can't wait to read it- I saw it on your userpage. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Can't wait to read your new series! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:45, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice Hey, I loved Goldenflower's Pain. It's an amazing poem. You really liked MY poem?--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE New Generation. Write more, please? [[User:Forestpaw13|'''Forest]][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 18:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, it's not like I copyrighted the idea! xD--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!]] 18:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Nah, I right when I have the inspirtaion to. Which is why I hate it when we have english HW to "Write for 20 minutes". Sigh.--[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Contest Thank you so much! Didn't think I would win, I was just picking names for fun :) and because the story is really awsome! HiddenSun ' 23:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure! 'HiddenSun ''' 23:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC) '''Name: Cinderkit/Cinderpaw/Cindermask Decsription: Fluffy pure gray she-cat with huge mischeivious amber eyes and a flowing tail. Personality: She is a very mischeivious cat, always acting without thinking and getting herself in trouble most of the time. She is a very agile cat, making her an exellent fighter and hunter. When mad she acts stubbornly and gets attention from others. Here she is! HiddenSun ' 23:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem! Tthanks for letting me have a character in your story! 'HiddenSun ' 23:50, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again! 'HiddenSun ' 23:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Me too!! Bye =D 'HiddenSun ''' 23:57, February 22, 2010 (UTC) My Prize! I don't wanna sound selfish, but you said to contact you with my prize. So what is it? I'm really exited to have my name in your story! ♣Gaelic Irish♣ 00:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Conetest Yipee! I love that name, Raincloud! :) Anyway, here we go... '''Name: Maplekit/Maplepaw/Mapleleaf Description: golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Shy, quiet, prefers to talk than to fight, loves herbs MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 02:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I would. If, of course, you don't mind. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No thanks. I honestly don't like my characters in other books, I just put names that I don't use. :) But thanks for calling me your best friend on the wiki. That made my day. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Aww, thanks! ;) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) The people that ignore the "unknowns" are so rude! I make myself "known" it's never like that. :) And you're likable too. :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying that some of the rights people here aren't nice? And... *grins evilly* I'm glad he scares you. That's the point. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, they shouldn't ignore you. *harumphs* If I'm ever admin, I'd never ignore someone like that. But I'm not, so I'll just keep my mouth shut. And, okay! Hope it's yummy... :) ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) cool!! I'm gonna start reading now! 'HiddenSun ' 23:39, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hello. Just wanted to say I really liked your stories, they are pretty original, and good writing style!!! Are you new??? Cos I haven't seen any of your stories before, and I was confused for a bit when I found one. So I read it, and it was good... and, anyway, that's it. See you later!! Zaffie 00:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (I don't have a cool siggie) Hiya.2 Hello again!! I read Feathertail's Death. (I think that is the title.) It was good!!! That made me cry when I first read it in Moonrise. It was so sad, especially for poor Stormfur and Crowpaw. I really liked Midnight and Moonrise, but the rest of the New Prophecy books sucked, I think. By the way, do you live in America? I am not a stalker, but everyone seems to live in America on here. Thanks for replying!!!!!! Zaffie 00:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) (Siggie fail)